


Taking Care

by missbeizy



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Desperation, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP.  MPREG.  Don't judge me.  >_></p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [over here](http://missbeizy.tumblr.com/post/44197692610/a-little-kurt-blaine-mpreg-porn-for-you) on Tumblr for [dapperdick](http://dapperdick.tumblr.com/). ;)

Glamorous it is not, but Blaine can’t say that he regrets it; he’s far enough along now that the newness of it, the difficult parts, he has learned to cope with, and Kurt has been absolutely amazing.

Of course, there are—a lot of things that he doesn’t share with Kurt, mostly because he doesn’t want Kurt to see every up and down. He has a lot of weird hormone fluctuations, some of which—

Well. Suffice it to say that he’s become very creative and also incredibly flexible, taking care of himself on days when Kurt is at work for ten hours or more, which is happening a lot more now that he got his promotion at Vogue.

Kurt has begun to notice the half-empty tube of lubricants, and one weekend had noticed that the old vibrator that hasn’t been brought out since they were trying to get pregnant had shifted to the front of the underwear drawer. It had been recently washed and Blaine had forgotten to hide it behind his socks as per usual.

Kurt has just been so gentle lately, and—Blaine can’t admit to him that it’s sort of the opposite that he needs right now. His thinks that he might actually chafe, he’s been going at himself so hard, so often, practically the minute Kurt leaves the apartment in the morning.

He can’t feel too guilty, though; Kurt is almost always the person he thinks of when he does this, anyway, maybe a little wistfully because he misses the pre-pregnancy sex when Kurt had never held back.

He takes a lot of warm baths and spends a lot of time in his maternity boxers on the bed. And he’s a little ashamed to admit how many times he’s angled their floor length mirror so that he could stare at himself in it; distended, round, high belly, flushed cock and tight balls, and something about the pregnancy hormones has made his nipples constantly ache.

He gets so into it this one afternoon that he doesn’t hear the door open, and doesn’t even notice that Kurt is home until the bedroom door creaks.

“Blaine?” Kurt asks, eyes wide.

It’s weird—in the years that they’ve been married, Blaine has never had to masturbate much at all, and to be caught with his legs up in front of a mirror is…a first.

Kurt’s face is lobster red.

Blaine struggles to sit up, counterbalancing the weight of his belly as gracefully as he can. “Um,” he breathes, bunching a pillow up underneath his back.

“I—the doctor told us to take it easy,” Kurt murmurs, breathless.

Blaine blushes. His cock has begun to shrink from shame, and Kurt’s eyes have never been wider. “I was trying to not bother you,” he whispers, eyes suddenly filled with tears. He tugs his boxers up over his belly.

“Bother me?” Kurt asks, eyebrows drawing together. He crosses the room and kneels on the bed. “Baby, I would do anything—god, just tell me what you need, just—let me know?” He looks distressed and takes Blaine’s face in his hands, kissing him until Blaine softens and kisses back. “God, you—you don’t think that I find you unattractive like this, do you?”

“Um,” Blaine replies. “I don’t know, you’ve been kind of distant—”

Kurt’s eyes go funny. “I’ve been distant because I was trying to keep my hands off of you. Do you have any idea—how—god, Blaine. How fucking hot you are like this?” One hand trails over Blaine’s chest, brushing his nipples—he hisses—and then shifts lower, splaying over the hard curve of his belly.

Blaine blinks. “Kurt—K-Kurt I—I’m so—” He’s crying and he feels stupid but at the same time so horny that he could come just from a few strokes of Kurt’s hand.

Kurt destroys that fantasy, but in the best way possible, by bending and trailing his lips across Blaine’s belly. 

Blaine gasps, flushing everywhere and feeling his cock twitch with renewed interest. “Oh, Kurt, you don’t have to—”

“So gorgeous,” Kurt growls, kissing down between Blaine’s legs and sucking his cock into his mouth several times. “So fucking gorgeous, all big and round full of—I did that to you, put that—do you have any idea how hot that is to me? Fuck, just wanna touch you all the time…the way you get so crazy just when I kiss you or rub your nipples, Blaine, fuck…”

“Oh my god, I—I can’t—Kurt—” He tumbles onto his back as Kurt’s tongue and lips attack every inch of his belly, and then go back to his flushed, aching cock. He’s—wet and open below, because he’d been fingering himself in front of the mirror, and Kurt growls when he discovers this.

“Blaine, Jesus. Jesus you’re wet—”

“Please—”

Kurt’s fingers gently rub below his balls, then carefully, as if testing, edge one finger against his hole. When one slides in easily, he adds another, groaning and biting at Blaine’s hard belly.

“Fuck, how close were you?”

“C-Close.”

Kurt’s hand picks him up again, and he keens, throwing his head back and his knees up. His hips churn—as much as they can with the extra weight between them—desperately. He can’t help it; it feels so good and it’s been so long since he’s felt Kurt’s fingers inside of him. He fucks himself down onto them, panting, so close he that he can taste the orgasm as it gathers in his balls.

“Harder,” he gasps, and Kurt’s fingers fuck into him, three now. “Oh my god oh my god yes like that—” Kurt is hitting literally every right spot with those three thick digits.

Blaine watches, face burning, Kurt’s head bobbing just out of sight of his belly—but perfectly in view in the mirror—Kurt’s still clothed body between his legs, below his stomach, bobbing bobbing bobbing as he sucks away.

It’s too much; he clenches up and then comes, and Kurt moans hungrily around his mouthful and sucks down the spurts as they come.

“Kurt—Kurt—fuck—come here, come—come on me, please—”

Kurt rapidly jerks his expertly tailored pants open, and doesn’t even hesitate, doesn’t even allow Blaine to touch him, just takes himself in hand and, kneeling between Blaine’s legs, jerks himself rapidly.

“So hot for me,” he groans. “God, big round belly, makes me so hard, Blaine—fuck—no fucking idea how—” He shudders, and Blaine stares, enthralled.

“Come on my belly,” Blaine breathes, spreading his legs. “Come on, baby. Come on.”

Kurt gasps and bends over him and comes in slow, long spurts, shaking and sweating, over the dome of his pregnant belly. “D-don’t—ever—keep something like this from me again.” White is streaked literally everywhere across Blaine's tight skin.

Blaine pants. “Um. Not a problem. God, I love you.” He feels dizzy but so very, very satisfied.

Kurt grins. “Love you, too.”


End file.
